


One Shot Roadrat Stuffing Fic

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Belly, Belly Kink, Burp Kink, Burping, Fluff, M/M, Mention of malnourishment, No Smut, One Shot, Stomach Ache, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:39:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Junkrat is too anxious about raiders to stop and eat.





	One Shot Roadrat Stuffing Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse the format if it looks weird, I'm not used to editing in a program like this.  
> First fic I ever wrote for these two.

“Jamie, you’re going to stop looking over your blueprints and quit setting mines all around our tent. We’re going to be fine.” Roadhog insisted in a tired tone. Every night they spent under Australia’s wide polluted sky became an ordeal. Zooming through the outback only kept the other junkers off their backs for so long. Other junkers knew as well as Rat and Hog the two would have to stop to eat and sleep eventually. A couple of times a week Mako would wander out of their tent to take care of a scavenger or two that triggered Jamie’s traps. To their luck not a single visitor dropped by recently. “Two weeks Rat, nobody has come around here. I think its safe to give it a rest. Listen. I shot something good for once while I was keeping watch tonight. You’re gonna eat some of it.” His voice lowered to emphasize that it wasn’t an invitation but an order. Jamison made a face looking like Hog almost had him convinced. But he remained firm. “Oh rack off Mako! If I took a break tonight or any other night we’d be the ones gettin’ shot!” cracked Junkrat.

  
After a long pause Mako released a reluctant sigh and lumbered off to their open fire. It looked a little sad now but with some effort the big man turned out decent flames. An aroma briefly broke Junkrat’s trance with his work. He dared look over at Hog trying to catch a glance at what the big guy was cooking. It looked like a rabbit but it was hard to see for sure from his position. But dammit. It smelled good. Roadhog pretended not to feel Rat staring. Junkrat actually hadn’t said a word in twenty minutes, a record on his part. He was attempting to have a stand off to prove a point. That they couldn’t rest, especially not under the cover of dark. Hell, the bloody fire was a beacon that screamed “Come gut us! Take our spoils!”

  
Mako stayed quiet. He kept busy turning over the rabbit until it looked fully cooked and reached into a pouch by his feet, producing one slightly cracked dinner plate. With a knife from his pants he sliced the meat half hazardly aware of the hungry eyes pearing over the dish.

  
Rrrrrrr

  
Jamie shifted in place denying the noise. _Shut it gut! Shut IT! Just keep on lookin’ over your work here._ He begged himself straightening out a spreadsheet he planned finishing by sunrise.

  
Roooooorll..

  
“Rat?”

  
“Mako.” Retorted the stubborn bomber flinching to the sound of boots approaching. “I think your gut agrees with me, maybe you should listen to it.” He chided unmoved by the angry look Junkrat gave. “Leave me alone ya dron-! Urk! -Ongo!?” Gasped the junkman swinging his feet in open air. The big pig had lifted the little runt off the ground and in a tick he was plopped down by the fire ,cursing in dismay, his peg leg scraped a line in the dirt. “If you want to survive out here you’ll eat. Now.” He clearly wasn’t going to ask again. Rat just grumbled at the fork Mako dug from their little sack of supplies and extended in his direction. “Oh, fine!” Snapped Jamison snatching the utensil. Roadhog just crossed his arms and watched the idiots eyes glimmer after the first bite. “Um..s’ actually pretty good Hoggie.” Even with the pig mask Junkrat swore there was a smug grin beneath it. “Oh, don’t flatter yourself now! I’m only eating cause you’ll ring my neck if I don’t..!” Hog crossed his arms observing Rat’s face through the next couple of bites until he piped up again “Okay. Fine Hog! Its delicious! Happy?” Hog nodded sensing resignment in those words. “I mean..thanks mate.” Rat finally mumbled out a little gratitude.

  
They stopped exchanging words. He just kept eating. Though after a whole leg disappeared Junk patted his stomach, looking as empty as it was minutes ago. “Gee Roadie, I’m stuffed to the gills. Hate to leave a meal unfinished but I couldn’t eat another bite if I tried! Ha- thanks again!” Mako put his hand up the moment Junk tried to move. “You know I don’t eat meat and you can’t afford to go back to fasting again for who knows how long. You’re going to eat that entire rabbit.” He argued. Almost riling himself up all over again Junkrat was hit with a pang of guilt. Somewhere in there Hog genuinely cared for his well being. “Alright that’s fair! But first Roadie I got one little request…take the mask off for me? ” Jamie’s voice fell close to a whisper. Grunting softly Mako reached for the straps on the back of his head. Unsecuring the straps he sat down next to the other junkman staring with dark brown, near black round eyes. “There we go.” Praised Junkrat chewing through another scrap of meat. For his troubles a couple more bites was the least he could muster. Mako sat in silence observing Junkrat actually focusing to finish the thing. His stomach sounded off again only now it was protesting the extra food put into it. The bomber snatched up the flask on his belt gulping down the contents in hopes to wash it down. “Oof-urp!” A big hand patted him on the back, acknowledging the burp. Mako prayed he’d finish it AND able to keep it down. “Thanks.” Junkrat coughed undoing his belt and chest strap. With that out of the way Mako was surprised to see a small bulge in Jamie’s lower belly or lack thereof. “C'mon you’re halfway done.” he coaxed “Already got a stomach ache.” Junk groaned still feeling burpy. Determined now he ate faster contrary to what he just said. Without hesitation Mako reached around Jamie’s right hip to rub his knuckles gently against the beginning of a strained but bloated belly.

  
Rat, unphased by the affection stuffed himself until the last three bites. “Now..-hurk-can I stop?” He asked in exasperation. Hog immediately stopped rubbing, Jamie didn’t even have to look to feel a burning glare. “Alright alright.” Defeatedly reaching for his fork once more he chewed painfully through the last bites. “Bloody hell hog I feel like I’m gonna hurl!” Hog just resumed rubbing reassuringly. “You won’t, I got you.” He promised. Jamison was a sight. For once his belly passed his ribs and all of his abdominal muscles had to relax to compensate. “Could ya get my pants button mate?” He asked so politely only to follow it up with a gross belch. Mako snorted, “Only because you asked so nicely.” His big fingers pulled the tattered shorts open. Only now did Jamie actually observe how distended and taut it looked. “Guess I’m the pig now, eh Hoggie?” He teased laying up against his friend. Hog resumed rubbing, giving that little belly a couple pats or applying pressure every so often. Junkrat found himself feeling sluggish and unable to bring up anything about the traps earlier. Instead he groaned each time there was an involuntarily gurgle, burping every so often before loud content snoring took its place.


End file.
